


Treasures from the Third Galaxy of the Zog Empire

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, lighthearted silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack had picked up a (thankfully empty) water gun, a gleeful grin on his face." Silly Janto fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures from the Third Galaxy of the Zog Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ September 2011

The supermarket – luckily from Ianto’s point of view – was fairly empty. As – not so luckily – was his and Jack’s shopping basket, thanks to the children’s toys aisle.

Jack had picked up a (thankfully empty) water gun, a gleeful grin on his face. He pointed it at Ianto, taking aim.

“Watch out, Ianto, there’s an alien behind you!”

If only he could have automatically known that Jack was joking rather than having to take cues from his expression and the fact that he wasn't reaching for his Webley, Ianto thought as he did a comedy duck sideways and Jack pressed the plastic trigger.

“Got it!” Jack said, far too loudly, blowing the top of the ‘gun’.

Smiling, Ianto shook his head and turned away. Then something caught his eye.

“How about this one, Jack?” he asked, picking up the Space Ray Gun. “What planet do you think this is from?”

He pointed the gun down the deserted aisle (no one to a. laugh at grown men playing with children’s toys and b. notice that his stance was far too good for handling a plastic weapon) a childish delight filling him as he gun flashed and made beeping ad whooshing noises.

It was so stupidly exciting (even after all of the real alien weapons he’d seen, it was the false kids ones that were the most fun) that Ianto jumped at Jack’s touch. He quickly relaxed into it, however, as the older man used correcting the tiny faults in Ianto’s stance as an excuse to stand oh-so-close to the Welshman.

Ianto laughed and held up the gun for Jack to see. “So? Martian? Third Galaxy of the Zog Empire?” He paused. “Do not tell me the Third Galaxy of the Zog Empire actually exists, Jack.”

Jack grinned, sliding his hands from Ianto’s shoulders to his hips. “Would you believe me if I said it did?” he asked in an approximation of a conspiratorial whisper.

Ianto pretended to think about it. “Probably not, no.”

“It doesn't.” Jack plucked the plastic ray gun from Ianto’s hands. “But this… this looks suspiciously similar to something I saw out in Rigel Three. Couldn't do much damage – well, not to anything on this planet – but I’d like to see where the idea for this baby came from. Could be a coincidence, Rigel Three seemed to be based on human stereotypes of aliens, but you can’t be too careful.”

Ianto was about to sigh – everything had to turn back to work, didn't it – when an idea struck him.

“I suppose this means we’ll have to buy one… take it back to the Hub to compare images and such.”

Jack’s grin widened and he dropped the toy into their basket. “I suppose it does, doesn't it?”


End file.
